Algo mas que un polvo
by gabrielizz
Summary: Ahhhhh, Alice estoy tan caliente que me follaría al primer hombre  que me tope en la calle…  Y dime Bella te vas a follar a mi hermano Edward o no... lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Algo mas que un polvo.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo juego un rato.**

Ahhhhh, Alice estoy tan caliente que me follaría al primer hombre que me tope en la calle…

Y dime Bella te vas a follar a mi hermano Edward o no.

Otra noche mas que despertaba sudada, acalorada y con las bragas como sopa, no podía ser… ya era 5 vez en la semana, al paso que iba tendría que darme baños fríos en la madrugada o aceptar el dildo que me ofreció de regalo Alice. No era posible que mis sueños fuesen tan repetitivos, siempre los mismos ojos verdes, siempre la misma espalda fuerte, ese sixpack acaramelado con un caminito de dorados bellos que me llevaban a la mejor vista que podría tener una mujer, una polla perfectamente erecta a la espera de que una chica, semi desesperada, como yo le diera toda la atención que desea; en mis sueños justo en el momento en que mi amante perfecto iba a comenzar a entrar en mi o su lengua se acercaba a mi clítoris yo la muy tonta despertaba toda sudada y con la boca seca. Esto en verdad me estaba frustrando demasiado, mas de lo que ya estaba, después de haberme quedado sola luego de encontrar a mi ex novio liándose con otro hombre, la verdad eso me aclaro bastantes cosas, como el porque siempre lo quería al estilo perrito, o por que le gustaba la fantasía de intercambiar roles. De todo ese lío ya habían pasado 7 meses y la verdad es que estaba con un calentón que ni siquiera masturbándome antes de irme a acostar o en la ducha de la mañana me lo quitaban, solo lo hacían un poco mas soportable, lo se patético. Además las perras de mis amigas no hacían mas que hablarme de lo bien que lo pasaban con sus novios y yo acá mas sola que ermitaño.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la oficina, Alice y Rose me quedaron mirando raro y Alice me dijo

- déjame adivinar, ¿otra ves los ojos verdes que te querían follar y no alcanzaron?.

-¿que comes que adivinas genio?, le respondí molesta.

-uy… con ese genio Swan te vas a quedar con las ganas, así no atrapas a nadie, te quedaras solterona. soltó Rose

- ¿quien te dijo que me quiero casar?, lo que yo quiero es a alguien para follar como conejos un rato nada mas.

- no me digas que te volviste ninfómana.

- uy… no Alice, pero ya son 7 meses y créeme que casi estoy virgen de nuevo.

- Ese chiste si que es bueno. Mujer relájate cuenta hasta 10, me dijo Rose.

-Parece que sufren de perdida de memoria, les dije ya cabreada con todas sus bromas, acaso no recuerdas cuando Jasper estuvo de viaje 3 semanas por trabajo Alice, le pregunte, me obligabas a ir a comprar todos los días, TODOS, le remarque a Alice que puso su mejor cara de inocente.

-y tu Rose, no recuerdas cuando terminaste un mes con Emmett, le gritabas a todo el que te mirara mas de 5 segundos, en verdad la falta de sexo las afecta mas a ustedes que a mi, yo llevo 7 meses y recién esta semana se me ha hecho insoportable, les dije todo eso como si fuese una sola frase, casi sin respirar

- ya para Bella, Respira en verdad el púrpura no va con tus ojos, me dijo Alice, quizás deba presentarte a mi hermano, anda casi igual de desesperado que tu, todo porque encontró a la perra insensible de su ex con su jefe en su propia cama.

-Creo que no soy la única a la que el amor le apesta.

- no definitivamente son dos, dijo Rose aguantando la risa

La mire lo mas feo que pude para que se sintiera culpable.

- ya perdón Bella, pero no puedes negar que todo esto tiene un poco de gracia, continuo Rose.

- Rose, amiga, en verdad en momentos como este te prefiero con la boca serrada, le dije y Rose se enojo y se fue.

-Genial, dije mirando el cielo, lo que me faltaba, que una de mis mejores amiga se enojara por las cosas que digo cuando e tenido una mal noche, dije de forma lastimera mirando a Alice.

-ya cálmate, se le pasara, además es solo una tontera. Por otro lado, que piensas hacer con tu problema, me pregunto.

- no lo se, dije de forma mortificada, te juro que necesito follar con la primera persona que me tope en la calle.

- eso incluye a Mike, me dijo burlona

- guacatela Alice, estaré desesperada pero nunca tanto. Mike es un cuarentón calvo y mal oliente del departamento de contabilidad de la empresa que se me insinuaba a diario.-cualquier cosa menos eso, de preferencia de ojos verdes, le dije pensando una vez mas en mi sueño, sintiendo su efecto inmediato en mis bragas, maldición.

El resto de la mañana paso lentamente, entre hacerle el quite a Mike y ponerme al día en los documentos de mi oficina. A la hora de almuerzo solucione las cosas con Rose, prometiéndonos mutuamente amor y amistad eterno, con Alice de testigo. Cuando ya llegaba la adorada hora de salida, habíamos quedado con las chicas en ir a un Bar para celebrar nuestra nueva reconciliación, pero Emmett llego a buscar a Rose y ella se fue casi corriendo con las bragas en la mano al encuentro con su amado oso, solo quedábamos Alice y yo. Cuando salimos del edificio al doblar en la esquina íbamos riendo relajadamente con Alice cuando choque con algo duro que olía exquisito, como siempre mis reflejos me fallaron y cuando pensaba que me iba de cabeza al piso unas fuertes y grandes manos de dedos largos me sujetaron evitando mi vergüenza diaria. Al levantar la mirada casi pierdo mis bragas de la sorpresa, era el… no, no podía ser el… por Dios me estaba volviendo loca… era el de mis sueños, estaba segura, ojos verdes, torso firme, brazos fuertes, y eso que estaba con ropa, ni pensar en el desnudo… o no mis bragas otra vez. Estaba divagando mentalmente cuando a lo lejos me pareció oír mi nombre, parpadee un par de veces y mire a Alice que me miraba con una sonrisa maligna y una mirada que me dejaba claro que sabia perfectamente de las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza.

- ¡Bella volviste! Me dijo mi desleal amiga que justo ahora me comenzaba a avergonzar frente al Dios griego del sexo que tenia en frente. En ese momento me di cuenta que aun estaba entre los brazos del desconocido de verdes ojos, como pude me solté de el, sin parecer descortés ni con problemas de discapacidad mental.

- Alice porque no te callas, masculle entre dientes a mi amiga, me avergüenzas, le dije casi sin emitir sonido, me gire hacia el desconocido para disculparme, pero este fue atacado por mi amiga que le salto como un monito a sus brazos dándole besos en las mejillas.

-Siiiii. Chillaba mi loca amiga- llegaste antes de lo que pensé, me sorprendiste, le decía Alice.

-eso si que es extraño hermanita, eso es muy difícil, le respondió mi fantasía sexual, digo el desconocido.

Definitivamente aun estaba en estado de shock porque cuando mi cerebro registro que el le había dicho hermanita, mi boca casi topa el suelo.

-¿Qué?, pregunte mirándolos confundida, El es tu hermano.

- claro, pero que tonta soy… no los he presentado, Bella el mi hermano Edward Cullen. Edward ella es Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que le digan Bella- lo dijo todo tan rápido que nuevamente me quede atrás, reaccione cuando Edward me dio su mano y me dijo.

- es un verdadero placer conocerte Bella. A mi me gustaría otro tipo de placer contigo, pensé.

- el placer es todo mío, le dije aunque me imagine otra cosa… cálmate Bella o la desesperación se te va a notar en la cara me repetí mentalmente.

- que haces acá hermanito, me venias a buscar para salir verdad, le pregunto Alice con ese puchero que solo a ella le sale bien, ya que ami se me ve horrible.

- Claro, las invito a irnos a tomar algo. Dijo Edward mirándome. Iba a abrir la boca para excusarme y rechazar la invitación, pero se me adelanto la enana

-ni se te ocurra decir que no Isabella Swan, tu iras con nosotros, así será una hermosa cita doble- me dijo y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, saco su teléfono y dijo que llamaría a Jasper para que se juntara con nosotros, alejándose un poco y dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos, no sabia como romper el hielo así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

- Gracias por evitar que llegara al suelo, le dije un poco roja.

- no tienes que agradecérmelo, si no hubiese venido distraído no habría chocado contigo, me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa torcida… definitivamente estaba superando a mi sueño.

No pude seguir conversando a solas con el ya que llego la huracán de mi amiga y dijo que teníamos que ir a su casa primero para arreglarnos y después iríamos a una discoteca, ganándose una fea mirada mía con la cual ni se altero ya que sabia que igual haría todo a su gusto. Tres horas después y luego de dos horas de tortura en casa de Alice en donde me había enfundado en un vestido straples azul oscuro con leves brillitos y unos zapatos con poco taco.

-Alice porque me torturas así, le pregunte con voz lastimera.

-te recuerdo amiga que me dijiste que te follarías al primer hombre que te encontraras en la calle, así que Bella… te follas o no te follas a mi hermano esta noche- Me pregunto como si me preguntara el clima. No supe que responderle y me deje torturar un rato mas, cuando me termine de vestir y me iba a colocar unas tangas negras Alice casi me pega.

- estas loca, hoy no te pones nada

-¿Por qué?

-fácil 1 se te nota con el vestido y 2 después te van a molestar con mi hermanito, agrego la muy perra.

Así que aquí estaba yo, en la disco con un sexy Edward que se veía de lo mas sexy con sus pantalones oscuros desgastados y una polera gris que se le apegaba muy bien a su cuerpo dejando sus fuertes brazos a mi completa admiración muriéndome de las ganas de ver algo mas de el. La noche estuvo muy entretenida, y yo tenia toda la atención de el, ya que a las pocas horas Alice y Jasper se perdieron de mi vista.

Poco a poco y gracias a la música y uno que otro trago fuimos perdiendo la timidez inicial y nuestros bailes iban cada vez subiendo de intensidad y el calor del cuerpo de Edward aumentaba el mío, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y nos comenzamos a besar olvidando totalmente que estábamos en medio de la pista, estuvimos un rato mas bailando muy juntos y besándonos, cuando me tenia semi abrazada por atrás moviéndonos al ritmo de la música y mientras me besaba en el cuello pude sentir que Edward estaba igual de excitado que yo, no me aguante y lleve mi mano hasta tocar su polla sobre su pantalón. Edward se quedo inmóvil y me hablo al oído con un jadeo.

-Bella, que haces… no me tientes.

Me gire y le dije- que tal si nos vamos a mi departamento, esta cerca. Me miro con su sonrisa torcida y me tomo de la mano para salir juntos, nos subimos a su volvo y yo lo guíe hasta mi depto. Cuando llegamos y entramos en el ascensor comenzamos a besarnos como desesperados

-¿estas segura?, me pregunto entre jadeos

- ¿tu no? le dije y me respondió pegándome contra la pared del ascensor besando mi boca y llevando su mano hasta el borde de mi vestido, subiendo poco a poco… en momentos así agradecía el vivir en un piso 25.

Su boca se separo de la mía y me miro con una ceja alzada.- sin bragas pregunto con la voz mas ronca de lo normal.

- para que-le dije- no las voy a necesitar le dije totalmente excitada.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y casi corrimos a la puerta de mi depto, una vez a dentro comencé a sacarle la polera y la vista que tuve fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado durante la noche, el se saco sus zapatos y calcetines mientras yo tiraba mis zapatos lejos no importándome que rompieran algo a su paso. Mire a Edward y lo ayude a quitarse los pantalones dejándolo solo en unos boxers negros de infarto que dejaban a total descubierto su gran erección y un hermoso caminito de bellos que comenzaba en su ombligo y se perdía en los boxers que a esta altura ya me molestaban, su sixpack era de lo mas deseable a mi paladar, el se acerco a mi y me quito el vestido dejándome totalmente expuesta a el.

-eres mucho mas bella, así, totalmente desnuda para mi, me dijo a la vez que me besaba y me llevaba hasta el sofá de la sala. Allí me recostó en el y comenzó a besar mis pechos, lamiendo y succionando mis pezones que estaban totalmente erguidos, comenzó su viaje hacia el sur, en donde lamió y succiono mi clítoris alternando lamidas y penetraciones con dos de sus largos dedos en mi coño que estaba mas que caliente y húmedo, llegue a un muy necesitado orgasmo, gritando su nombre, succiono y lamió todo mis jugos y subió besando mi torso, pasando nuevamente por mis pechos hasta llegar a mi boca. Podía sentir su erección rozando a través de sus boxers mi muslo. Me gire y deje a Edward semi recostado, lentamente fui bajando por su trabajado torso lamiendo su fabuloso sixpack y la v de su cadera llevándome a mi paso los boxers que tire lejos, ganándome una risa de su parte. Me quede embobada mirando su dura y grande erección, perfecta para mi, lamí mis labios y roce con mi lengua la punta de su pene, con lo que logre que el gimiera mi nombre, eso me alentó a seguir y recorrí a lo largo todo su pene, lamiendo y moviendo en círculos mi lengua, poco a poco fui metiendo su erección a mi boca haciendo un movimiento de vaivén y succión sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojo. Vi como echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y gemía roncamente diciendo mi nombre, aumente mis movimientos y le agregue un masaje en sus testículo, lo que quería era que terminara en mi boca para poder probarlo, pero el quería algo distinto ya que me tomo de los brazos y el se sentó dejándome montada sobre el, me acomode y fui bajando poco a poco sobre su erección viendo y sintiendo como poco a poco se perdía dentro de mi, llenándome completamente.

-mierda Bella, estas tan caliente me dijo.

-Edward… ohh, si… mmm, le dije, la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de pensar en decirle algo mas elaborado.

Comencé a moverme sobre el, primero en círculos, luego de arriba abajo, y el con sus manos en mis caderas me ayudaba a llevar el ritmo perfecto. Sentí como todos mis músculos se tensaban señal de que estaba al borde de mi orgasmo.

- Edward!, gemí en el momento que me corría.

- oohhhh, Bella! Lo oí gemir en mi oído mientras me mordía de forma suave en mi hombro. Así nos quedamos recuperando el habla, el aun dentro de mi, luego de un rato nos besamos y nos fuimos al baño juntos, después de otra sesión de sexo en la ducha logramos llegar a mi cama.

- sabes que Alice se enterara de todo esto verdad, le pregunte.

- no podría esperar menos de ella, me dijo y comenzamos a reírnos ya que si estábamos aquí era porque ella lo planeo todo.

Comenzamos nuevamente a besarnos y las cosas se comenzaron a calentar nuevamente, total, teníamos todo el tiempo para conocernos y amarnos, porque aunque recién nos conociéramos ya sabia que lo mío con Edward era algo mas que un polvo.

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


	2. Chapter 2 edward pov

**Algo mas que un polvo.**

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo juego un rato.**

**Hola, originalmente este pov no estaba en los planes, pero decidí hacerlo y dedicárselo a todas las chicas que me dejan reviews en mis historias.**

**Edward Pov.**

Me despertó el sonido de mi teléfono, semi desorientado me levante y respondí.

-Alo.

-Hola hermanito, ¿Estabas durmiendo?- pregunto una efusiva Alice

- Ya no Alice, que pasa ¿Como estas?.- le dije aun un poco somnoliento

- ¿Vas a venir verdad?- me pregunto

- Si Alice mañana a primera hora viajo hacia allá- le dije. La verdad es que tenia pensado ir a buscarla hoy a su trabajo para poder darle una sorpresa, por si me resultaba, ya que con Alice, el factor sorpresa nunca funcionaba, ella siempre iba un paso adelante.

- Que bien me muero de la emoción- chillaba al otro lado del teléfono, definitivamente algún día me dejaría con un serio problema auditivo- Eso es maravilloso, así podré presentarte a mi amiga Bella- continuo hablando- Supongo que todavía estas soltero ¿verdad?- pregunto.

- Claro que si duende, eso ya lo sabes, ¿Porque me lo vuelves a preguntar?- le dije.

- Solo por curiosidad- me dijo en un tono inocente, bastante poco creíble- Además así me aseguro de que conquistaras a Bella.

- ¡Que yo ¿que?- le pregunte- Alice, pensé que tu tiempo de casamentera y cupido ya lo habías superado- le dije

- O no, eso jamás- dijo y la escuche reír

- Duende ¿Que te hace pensar que Bella se fijara en mi o yo en ella?.

- Eso es fácil, a ti te gusta el chocolate y a ella el verde- dijo como si fuera la obviedad mas evidente. Definitivamente en ocasiones le entendía la mitad de lo que decía.

- Sabes que, prefiero no preguntar de que hablas- le dije- esperare a hacerme mi propia opinión de ella.

- De acuerdo, no te presionaré, pero recuerda mis palabras Edward, tu y ella estarán juntos, te lo prometo, como que me llamo Alice Cullen- dijo y antes de que yo abriera mi boca, ella ya había cortado la llamada. No supe si tomar sus palabras como una mas de sus supuestas visiones del futuro o como una amenaza.

**Mas tarde.**

Al llegar a ciudad fui directo al trabajo de Alice ya que según mi reloj ella estaba por salir de este, deje mi auto a una calle del edificio en donde trabajaba Alice. Y camine hacia allá, iba distraído pensando aun en el llamado de la mañana cuando al doblar en la esquina choque con algo pequeño y suave que olía exquisito, como en cámara lenta pude ver que una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y tez blanca perdía el equilibrio, por chocar conmigo, y casi caía de cabeza al piso, con mis rápidos reflejos y de forma casi instintiva la sujete para evitar que llegara al piso. Cuando ya estaba segura en mis manos ella levanto la cabeza y fijo su mirada en mi, permitiéndome perderme en sus profundos ojos color chocolate. Antes nunca había pensado en el amor a primera vista. Inmediatamente resonaron las palabras de Alice en mi cabeza **-eso es fácil, primero, a ti te gusta el chocolate y a ella el verde, **y por fin pude encontrarle toda la razón, me encantaba el chocolate y mis ojos eran verdes.

Estaba totalmente perdido en sus ojos, pero la voz de mi hermanita diciéndole Bella, me volvió a la realidad, he hizo que ella rompiera el contacto visual, pero no el físico.

Bella miro a Alice que la miraba con una sonrisa maligna y calculadora

- ¡Bella volviste! le dijo Alice y bella automáticamente se soltó de mi agarre, como si mis manos le quemaran, pero tratando de no ser brusca.

- Alice porque no te callas-le respondió entre diente- me avergüenzas. Yo solo tuve que aguantarme las ganas de soltar una carcajada, luego ella se giro hacia mi con un bello sonrojo en su cara, pero antes de que abriera su boca para decirme algo, Alice salto como un monito a mis brazos besándome en las mejillas.

-Siiiii. Chillaba- como loca- llegaste antes de lo que pensé, me sorprendiste- me decía.

-Eso si que es extraño hermanita, eso es muy difícil- le respondí. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Bella cuando pregunto.

-¿Qué?, El es tu hermano.

- Claro, pero que tonta soy… no los he presentado, Bella el mi hermano Edward Cullen. Edward ella es Isabella Swan, pero le gusta que le digan Bella- dijo Alice de corrido como si lo tuviera mas que ensayado… no se, pero no me sorprende viniendo de ella… en ocasiones da miedo.

Rápidamente extendí mi mano y le dije.

- Es un verdadero placer conocerte Bella.- Y me maravillo la suavidad de su piel, y a la vez me sorprendió el estar pensando en que tan suaves serian sus pechos o sus piernas… cálmate Edward ya no eres un puberto, me recordé.

- El placer es todo mío- me dijo- y yo pensé en varios tipos de placeres mas… el celibato estaba comenzando a hacer mella en mi.

- ¿Que haces acá hermanito?, me venias a buscar para salir verdad, nos interrumpió Alice con ese puchero manipulador que ella a perfeccionado con los años.

- Claro, las invito a irnos a tomar algo. Dije mirando a Bella Vi la duda en su cara, pero mi duende hermano fue mas rápida

-Ni se te ocurra decir que no Isabella Swan, tu iras con nosotros, así será una hermosa cita doble- dijo y saco su teléfono para llamar a Jasper. Como la amaba en este momento. Mientras Alice invitaba a Jasper para que se juntara con nosotros bella me hablo.

- Gracias por evitar que llegara al suelo, me dijo con un hermoso sonrojo, y pensé en hacerla sonrojar de otra forma.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo. Si no hubiese venido distraído no habría chocado contigo, le dije y no pude evitar sonreír al recordar que venia pensando en ella, sin conocerla aun.

No pudimos seguir conversando a solas ya que llego la huracán de Alice y dijo que teníamos que ir a su casa primero para que pudieran arreglarse, a lo que me pregunte que tan hermosa podía quedar Bella, si así como estaba ya me parecía perfecta. Después de eso iríamos a una discoteca.

Luego de esperar como dos horas en casa de Alice a que se arreglaran y evitar reírme de cada vez que Bella trataba de evitar que Alice le hiciera algo mas, pude por fin ver el resultado final, y definitivamente me dejo sin palabras, con ese vestido azul que me daba una muy buena vista de sus blancas y largas piernas y toda la forma de su cuerpo. En lo único que podía pensar era en quitárselo. Esta noche seria muy larga; entre tratar de no saltarle encima a Bella y evitar que ningún hombre mas se le acercara. La ida a la discoteca ya no me parecía del todo buena.

Como a las tres horas después ya estábamos en la disco. Yo vestido con unos simples pantalones oscuros desgastados y una polera gris mientras ella era capas de infartar a mas de la mitad de los hombres presentes con ese ajustado vestido que dejaba muy poco trabajo a mi nutrida imaginación. La noche estaba entretenida, y yo solo tenia ojos para Bella, ya que a las pocas horas Alice y Jasper se perdieron. Yo no quería ni pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mi hermanita pequeña a esta altura de la noche.

Poco a poco, gracias a la música y uno que otro trago fuimos perdiendo la timidez inicial y nuestros bailes iban cada vez subiendo de intensidad, casi se podía tocar toda la tensión sexual que se formaba alrededor de nuestros cuerpos, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y nos comenzamos a besar olvidando totalmente que estábamos en medio de la pista, estuvimos un rato mas bailando muy juntos y besándonos, la tenia semi abrazada por atrás moviéndonos al ritmo de la música y mientras me entretenía besando su níveo cuello no pude evitar rosar su paradito culo con mi evidente erección, lo que no esperaba era que ella llevara su mano hasta mi polla y la rozara sobre mi pantalón. Me quede inmóvil y le hable al oído con un jadeo involuntario.

-Bella, ¿que haces?… no me tientes- ella se giro y me dijo

- ¿Que tal si nos vamos a mi departamento?, esta cerca. -Yo solo pude sonreír ya que la garganta se me seco y la tome de la mano para salir juntos, nos subimos a mi volvo y ella me guío hasta su depto. Cuando llegamos y entramos en el ascensor comenzamos a besarnos como desesperados

-¿Estas segura?, le pregunte entre jadeos mientras en mi cabeza hacia una plegaria para que ella no se negara, si lo hacia, esta calentura me la tendría que bajar a punta de duchas frías.

- ¿Tu no? -me dijo.

Yo le respondí pegándola contra la pared del ascensor besando su boca y llevando mi mano hasta el borde de su vestido, subiendo poco a poco, para que supiera lo feliz que me hacia su respuesta.

Mi boca se separo de la suya, por la sorpresa que me lleve al meter mi mano bajo su vestido.

- ¿Sin bragas?- le pregunte y no pude evitar que mi voz sonara mas ronca de lo normal.

- Para que, no las voy a necesitar- me dijo y juro que comencé a amarla en ese preciso momento. Era hermosa, inteligente y desinhibida, tal como me gustan.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y casi corrimos a la puerta de su depto, una vez a dentro me saco la polera y yo me saque los zapatos y calcetines mientras ella tiraba sus zapatos lejos no importándole que rompieran algo a su paso. Bella me miro y me ayudo a quitarme los pantalones dejándome solo en boxers mostrando mi hinchada erección. Ella me miraba de arriba abajo mordiendo levemente uno de sus labios y yo no me pude contener de quitar su vestido, que ya odiaba a esta altura de la noche y que solo evitaba que pudiera ver y tocar su cuerpo.

-Eres mucho mas hermosa, así, totalmente desnuda para mi- le dije a la vez que la besaba y la llevaba hasta el sofá de la sala. Allí la recosté en el y comencé a besar sus cremosos pechos, lamiendo y succionando sus pezones que estaban totalmente erguidos, comencé a decender hasta llegar a su entrepierna en donde lamí y succione su hinchado clítoris alternando lamidas y penetraciones con dos de mis dedos en su jugoso coño que estaba mas que caliente y resbaladizo, para mi. Bella llego a su orgasmo, gritando mi nombre, mientras yo succione y lamí todos sus jugos para luego subir besando su torso, pasando nuevamente por sus suaves pechos hasta llegar a su boca. Mi erección rozaba a través de mis boxers su muslo, necesitando un poco de atención. Bella se giro dejándome semi acostado y comenzó a besar mi torso y lamer mi abdomen, continuando su camino hasta quitar mis boxers, con un poco de desesperación haciéndome reír, por lo menos no era el único ansioso. Libero mi erección, y la quedo mirando antes de que lamiera sus labios y rozara con su húmeda lengua la punta de mi pene, logrando que mi boca gimiera su nombre, continuo recorriendo a lo largo de mi pene, lamiendo y moviendo en círculos su lengua, eso se sentía de maravilla, mis manos fueron de forma automática a su cabello y mis ojos hasta su boca en donde Bella poco a poco fui metiendo mi erección para luego comenzar a hacer un movimiento de vaivén y succión sin dejar de mirarme a los ojo. mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás de forma involuntaria por todo el placer que su fabulosa boca me estaba dando y su nombre volvió a salir de mi boca como un ronco gemido. Bella aumento sus movimientos con la boca y le agrego un masaje en mis testículo, acercándome cada vez mas al orgasmo, pero eso no era lo que quería, yo no quería correrme en su boca, quería hacerlo sintiéndome dentro de ella.

La tome de los brazos haciendo que ella quedara montada sobre mi, Bella se acomodo y lentamente fue bajando sobre mi erección dándome una muy buena vista de cómo mi polla iba perdiéndose dentro de ella.

- Mierda Bella, estas tan caliente- le dije.

-Edward… ohh, si… mmm,- gimió.

Luego comenzó a moverse sobre mi, primero en círculos, luego de arriba a bajo. Yo con mis manos en sus caderas la ayudaba a llevar el ritmo perfecto. Podía sentir como Bella se hacia cada vez mas estrecha y comenzaba a latir alrededor mío, señal de que estaba al borde de su orgasmo.

- Edward!- gimió en el momento que se corría.

- Oohhhh, Bella!-gemí en su oído mientras le mordía de forma suave en su hombro, marcándola como mía. Nos quedamos abrazados recuperando el habla, yo aun continuaba adentro de ella. luego de un rato nos besamos y nos fuimos al baño juntos, después de otra sesión de sexo en la ducha logramos llegar a su cama.

- ¿Sabes que Alice se enterara de todo esto verdad?-, me pregunto.

- No podría esperar menos de ella- le dije, mas que mal mi hermana era bien bruja en ocasiones. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos ya que si estábamos aquí era porque ella lo planeo todo.

Comenzamos nuevamente a besarnos y las cosas se comenzaron a calentar nuevamente, total, teníamos todo el tiempo para conocernos y yo no dejaría que Bella se fuera tan rápido de mi lado, total dicen que la primera impresión es la que vale, y la mía era que esto había sido algo mas que un polvo. Y yo tenia todas las ganas de continuarlo.

**Especialmente dedicado a ****quienes me dejan sus reviews y a todas las que me agregan a sus favoritos, o me dejan alertas, pero no me dejan reviews también (puchero made in Alice). Saludos, abrazos y besos de Edward, para todas… en especial para mi.**

**Chao, nos leemos.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**


End file.
